


Poolside

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Non AU, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Rimming, Rough Sex, inspired by jared's latest insta pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: He didn’t hear Jensen get home, doesn’t know how long his husband has been watching him swim laps around the pool but when he looks up Jensen is there sitting on the edge of one of the pool chairs licking his lips and palming his cock through his jeans.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> This is fully inspired by that hot pic Jared posted today

The house is empty. Genevieve is off at a shoot for her blog, Danneel has the kids for the morning, and Jensen went off to check on the brewery. Jared is basking in getting some time by himself for a bit before everyone comes together for Christmas celebrations. 

He didn’t hear Jensen get home, doesn’t know how long his husband has been watching him swim laps around the pool but when he looks up Jensen is there sitting on the edge of one of the pool chairs licking his lips and palming his cock through his jeans. 

Thank god their house is empty it means not having to make it to bedroom or having to control themselves until their kids have gone to bed; Jared isn’t even all the way out of the pool before Jensen grips him tight and devours his mouth in a kiss. They don’t make it to the pool chairs, much less the house, Jensen spreads him out next to the pool, chases the water droplets on his skin all the way down his body. He gives the tip of Jared’s cock a quick kiss as he pulls Jared’s swim shorts down and spreads his legs; the first lick over his hole has Jared gasping in surprise it’s been so long since they’ve done this between filming, work holiday parties, getting back home to decorate, do their holiday shopping and deal with 6 excited little kids they haven’t had time for anything other than quick handjobs but now they finally have some time to themselves and Jensen’s not letting it go to waste. 

God, Jared has missed Jensen’s tongue he wants to push him to his back and ride his face until he comes just from Jensen’s rimming him but first he wants his husbands cock filling him up so he grips Jensen’s hair tight and forces him back up. He’s spit slick and barely stretched but he relishes in the burn as Jensen pushes in; pain and pleasure blend with every thrust of Jensen’s hips but he wants more, he wants to feel owned and used, his husband becomes a possessive caveman whenever Jared shows off his body to the public and this time is no different all it takes is reminding him of the picture he had posted earlier that day for Jensen to start pounding into him until he can only lay there and let Jensen claim him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to resist the temptation to write smutty but Jared looks so hot in that pic I couldn't resist 😉
> 
> Happy holidays you guys!
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr @canonicallysoulmates


End file.
